Don't Wanna Lose You Now
by ashxloren
Summary: Mike Mizanin, a WWE wrestler, comes home to the house he shares with girlfriend after telling her a little lie to cover up what he actually was doing. What is her reaction to it? Miz


**_I only own the characters Cheyenne and Frannie_

* * *

**

Mike Mizanin smiled as he pulled up into the driveway of the house he shared with long-time girlfriend Cheyenne Murphy. Mike wanted to come home for a few days before he had to go back and travel with the WWE again. He had just come home from a week long tour in Europe. He got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase out of the backseat. He was glad to be home, even if it was for a few days, and couldn't wait to have his girlfriend in his arms again.

Mike walked towards the front door and grabbed his keys. His fingers grazed the velvet box in his pocket. He felt bad about lying to Cheyenne about why he wasn't going to be home right away after his plane landed. He had told her that he was going to stop at a friend's house. She didn't seem so thrilled about that plan when he called her to tell her but he hoped that she wasn't too mad at him for it. After unlocking the door, he walked into the house. Mike put his keys on the table near the door and he saw the framed picture of him and Cheyenne with their best friends Kevin Kiley and his wife Frannie at Kevin and Frannie's wedding a few months ago. He smiled at it.

Mike turned around and looked at the stairs. He saw their Border Collie, Sammy, sitting at the middle of the stairs, wagging his tail excitedly waiting for Mike to acknowledge him.

"Come here." Mike said loud enough for Sammy to hear him. Sammy came running down the stairs and up to Mike, who crouched down to pet him. "Alright, let's get upstairs so I can see Cheyenne."

Sammy ran upstairs ahead of him as Mike started to walk upstairs. He walked into their bedroom to see Cheyenne asleep. He smiled at the sight. In his mind, even when she was sleeping, she was still as beautiful as ever. He changed into a pair of pajama pants as Sammy lied down on the bottom of the bed. He took off his shirt and lied down next to Cheyenne, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mike fell asleep almost instantly.

Cheyenne opened her eyes after she knew that Mike was asleep. She slowly got out of bed and then got her tennis shoes and hoodie on hoping that Mike wouldn't wake up. She quietly walked out of the room and downstairs. Cheyenne grabbed her coat and car keys along with her suitcase after she left a note for Mike. She started to walk towards the door and noticed Sammy lying down by the front door, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I have to go. It's obvious Mike doesn't care about me anymore. You be a good boy for him." Cheyenne said while petting Sammy. She walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly. Cheyenne wiped the tears off her cheeks and put the suitcase in the back seat of her Toyota Camry along with most of her stuff she packed up earlier. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She drove off in the direction of her new apartment.

**IN THE MORNING**

Mike woke up to see an empty space next to him. He sat up, grabbing the hoodie he left on the floor last night, and put it on. He put the velvet box in the front pocket and walked downstairs thinking Cheyenne was in the dining room having breakfast. He saw Sammy lying by the front door.

"Why are you lying there, Sammy?" Mike asked looking at the Border Collie. It was unusually quiet. He walked into the dining room and saw an envelope with his name writing on it in Cheyenne's handwriting. He opened up the envelope and took out the letter Cheyenne had written.

* * *

"_Dear Mike,_

_ If you're reading this, then it means that I've already left. What you did when you got home was the last straw with me. Seeing your friends before seeing me? What the hell makes you think that I would have been OK with that? I would have understood if it was your family you were seeing but it wasn't. Even after a few years of dating, you always put them before me. I now see where your priorities lie and that you obviously don't care about me as much as I care about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cheyenne_

_P.S. Please take care of Sammy."

* * *

_

Mike fell to his knees, with tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes. He felt as if his whole world came crashing down. Cheyenne was his world and with her gone, he didn't know what to do. He felt Sammy nudge his hand with his nose. Mike started to pet Sammy as he sat down. Sammy lied his head on Mike's leg. "What am I going to do without her?"

The doorbell rand and Sammy ran to the door. "It's open!" Mike heard the door open.

"Hey Sammy. Where's Mike?" Mike heard Kevin ask. He heard Sammy run back into the dining room. Mike saw Kevin walk in. After Kevin saw Mike, the usual smile on Kevin's face faded. "Mike, are you OK?"

"No." Was all Mike could get out.

"What happened? Do you want me to call Cheyenne?" Kevin asked helping Mike up to his feet.

"Cheyenne left." Mike said.

"OK. When will she back?" Kevin asked not grasping what Mike meant by "Cheyenne left"

"No, Kevin. She left me." Mike said.

"Really? Do you know why?" Kevin asked. Mike handed him the letter and Kevin read it. "That sucks. Why'd you go see your friends before her?"

"I didn't." Mike said. He grabbed the velvet box out of his pocket and tossed it to Kevin. Kevin caught it and opened it to see an engagement ring.

"You were planning on proposing?" Kevin said. Mike nodded. Kevin closed it and handed it back to Mike.

"I told her that I was going to see some friends but I actually went to four different jewelery stores to find the one that I thought was perfect." Mike said. " It feels like my whole world is gone now. What am I going to do without her?"

"Maybe she'll come back. Just give her some time to clear her head." Kevin said.

"Let's hope." Mike sighed.

* * *

**_This is my very first wrestling one-shot! I hope you like it!_**

**_Please review! :)  
_**


End file.
